Germany's birthday
by UnhelpfulPanda
Summary: October third 2010-up 2011-late
1. 2010

my inner Romano has offically died. I hope you Germany-lovers are happy! *continues dying*

* * *

Even before Germany fully woke up, he could feel warm fingertips caressing his cheek. He shifted a bit. "Ludwig?"

"Hm?" Germany kept his eyes shut. Soft lips pressed against his own. Germany opened up his eyes, blinking a few times to get rid of the sleep, and gazed down at the smaller Italian. Italy's golden eyes sparkled.

"Ve~, It's your birthday today," Italy whispered. Germany sat up and yawned.

"Yeah, I know," He smiled. Italy sat up too, kissing Germany's cheek, swinging his legs over the side, and jumping out of bed. Germany blinked, staring down at the boxers. "You've already been up," He noted.

"Si, I got up and made a phone call, ve! Now get up, my sleepy German prince!" Italy sung, dancing over to their closet. "And you better hurry when you're dressing, ve~."

Germany sighed, knowing exactly who Italy had called. "Alright, alright. I sort of didn't want to deal with him today, but it can't be helped," He sighed.

Italy ran over and pecked Germany on the lips before skipping off.

"Veneziano, I'm here!" Romano called. Germany quickly pulled on his clothes, then walked out while trying to fix his normally slicked-back hair.

"Ve~, Fratello!" Italy giggled. Romano huffed, glancing at Germany and then shutting his mouth quickly. "Let's go make the cake now, ve!" the younger Italian suggested. Romano quietly nodded, following his younger brother into the kitchen.

Spain came in to pat the German's shoulder. "Happy birthday, amigo," He smiled. Germany thanked him, trying to follow the two brothers into the kitchen. Spain pulled him back. "Don't even try," He warned.

Germany sighed, going over to sit down on his couch. He was met with persistent knocking and then a loud bang, followed shortly after with "kesesese!" and "ah, Prussia-san, please don't break your brother's things on his birthday!"

Germany sighed, going to greet Prussia and Japan. Only, Canada and Korea were there too, accompanying their lovers. Prussia attacked Germany, laughing loudly.

"How many punches do I owe you? 21, your age as a human, or your age as a nation, which is really fucking old?" Prussia asked.

"I'd prefer no punches in general," Germany replied. Canada latched onto Prussia's arm.

"Gillie, you promised me beer," He whined. Germany facepalmed. Prussia laughed, punching Germany's arm just because he could and dragging Canada into the kitchen.

"Nine more years and you'll have to clean rubble from the stairs of city hall!" Prussia called.

"You're forgetting about me and Feliciano, Gilbert," Germany called back. There was silence as Prussia pondered that.

Japan bowed, handing over his present. Germany opened it up to reveal new clothes. "It is a Japanese tradition that on a person's birthday they wear new clothes. Go put them on, Germany-san!" Japan urged.

"O-oh, thank you, Japan-san," Germany replied awkwardly, running off to go put the clothes on.

* * *

"Beh~, is he gone?" Italy whispered. Japan and Korea nodded. "Bring out the cake!" Romano came out, muttering angrily to himself as he set down the cake. Germany came out and noticed the cake, in the shape of a mug of beer.

"Feli, you've outdone yourself," He chuckled, shaking his head.

"You do it or I do it," Romano suddenly added. Italy pouted.

"Beh~, its not an Italiano birthday, Romano!" He whined.

"It's not a Japanese birthday either, but Japan got to share his birthday tradition, so we get to also, Veneziano," Romano scowled. Italy sighed, walking up and tugging on Germany's ear 21 times.

"What are you doing?" Germany asked.

"In Italia, your ears are pulled as many times as your turning, ve~," Italy explained. Germany chuckled.

Suddenly Prussia and Canada, who had snuck up behind Germany, lunged forward and greased Germany's nose with butter. "If everyone else can share their traditions, than I can too, eh?" Canada laughed.

"Now you are too slippery for bad luck to catch you!" Prussia added.

"Also, from Quebec-" Canada started to punch Germany's arm 21 times.

"Thank you, Canada, I-" Germany started sarcastically. Prussia slugged him in the other arm.

"One for good luck! And its from the awesome me so its even more lucky!" Prussia cackled.

"Is this what happens when you guys drink together?" Germany inquired, scowling at the lovers.

"Nah! Awesome, passionate, sweaty sex is what happens when we drink together!" Prussia snickered.

"And sometimes prank calls to the Super Dumbass!" Canada giggled, referring to America.

"And-and remember that one time when we stripped in front of Mexico's house?" both fell over each other laughing.

"Ignore that," Spain dismissed.

* * *

Germany was sprawled out on the couch, snoring quietly, when Romano and Spain decided to leave. Japan and Korea had already left, and Prussia and Canada had (quote) "awesome, passionate, sweaty sex" and then passed out in Prussia's room.

"You better be happy that I was nice, Veneziano," Romano bit out.

"Ve~, I'm very happy. Grazie, Fratello," Italy whispered, kissing Romano goodbye. Spain waved and they left.

Italy came over and rested his head on Germany's arm. Germany shifted at the touch, looking down wearily at the Italian. "Nnn, Feli, c'm 'ere," He mumbled. Italy got up and laid on the blonde, using his muscular chest as a pillow.

"Ve~, I'm sorry I woke you," He whispered. Germany sat up halfway.

"No, I'm glad you did," Germany smiled, kissing Italy's nose. Italy wiped the butter off Germany's nose, giggling. "That was hectic, especially when Hungary and Austria stopped by. Still, I thought Switzerland and Liechtenstein would appear," Germany frowned.

"Mew?" Italy perked up, turning to look at the cat sitting on the table.

"Ludwig, there's a kitty…"

"Is that Swissy, Liechtenstein's cat?" Germany asked. Italy nodded. Swissy jumped down, coming up and dropping a box from her mouth onto Italy's knee. Then she grabbed some cake and dashed off.

"Present for you." Germany opened it up, holding up a contract of some sorts.

"_I will not shoot the Italy brothers when they come into my territory, be they fully clothed or half naked. Only when they are fully naked, showing their vitals off, will I be allowed to shoot them. Other than that, I am not allowed. Signed,_ _Switzerland_," Germany read off.

"YES!" Italy cheered.

"Ah, the signature looks forged," Germany pointed out. Italy pouted.

"By Liechtenstein?"

"Or Swissy. That cat is creepy, I wouldn't doubt that it can forge signatures," Germany muttered. Italy giggled.

* * *

why did I randomly start including traditions? because I couldn't think of anything to make this longer

_"Nine more years and you'll have to clean rubble from the stairs of city hall!" Prussia called._

In Germany, if a man turns 30 and does not have a girlfriend, he must sweep the stairs of city hall. his friends will throw rubble on the stairs, and then after the job is done throw more rubble. this is so women passing can see this man is 30 and single, and that he can clean the house well (or not?)

all others are pretty much spelled out for you

and drunken PruCan? you know its win.


	2. 2011

so sorry its so late! and also, is having issues so every word on this had no spaces so i had to manually add spaces x_x that's my punishment for being so late...

* * *

"_Buon __Compleanno __a __te! __Buon __Compleanno __a __te! __Buon __Compleanno, __caro __Ludwig! __Buon __Compleanno __a __te_!" Germany groaned, trying to block out Italy singing in Italian. He was putting Germany's name into the song, too. The song did sound strangely familiar.

"Italy, whatever song you're singing, stop..." Germany groaned.

"Ve~, Luddy! Do I need to sing it in German? Okay, I practiced! _Zum __Geburtstag __viel __Glück! __Zum __Geburtstag __viel __Glück! __Zum __Geburtstag, __liebe __Ludwig! __Zum __Geburtstag __viel __Glück_!"

"Birthday..." Germany sighed. Italy laid down next to him. "Feli, can we lay together in bed quietly all day?" Germany asked hopefully.

"No, silly! Fratello is coming over with Antonio, and so is Gillie and the ghost that comes with him, I mean Canada, and Kiku is coming with Korea, and-"

"Okay, I'm getting a headache just thinking about the chaos that will happen when they get here..." Germany interrupted. Italy giggled, kissing Germany's cheek. Germany groaned when he heard a familiar angry shout.

"Ve~, Fratello and Antonio are here!" Italy announced as the doorbell rang, as if he didn't know by the Italian swears spewing from outside.

"He's like a fountain of profanity..." Germany rolled his eyes, going to see what the fuss was about, if there was a reason for the fuss. He found that for once, there was. Romano stood shouting at Spain, like always, except this time France was next to the Spaniard, and on France's free side was a silently fuming Switzerland.

"Lo siento! Lo siento!" Spain whined.

"Bastardo! Caronya! Cazzone! Coglione! Figlio di puttana! Stronzo! Testa di cazzo! Fanculo!" Romano shouted.

"Mon dieu! Lovino! You kiss your maman with that mouth?" France quizzed.

"Shut up, homewrecking whore!" Romano accused. France sighed, glancing over at Switzerland.

"And I suppose you have profanities to scream at me?" France quizzed. In reply, Switzerland slapped the older blonde across his face and stormed off.

"What did you do?" Germany sighed at France.

"I kissed Antoine," France replied simply. Romano stormed off into the kitchen. He came back and hugged Germany quickly, surprising the German, and returned.

"Beh~..." Italy mumbled solemnly. Suddenly, Prussia burst in.

"Why hello there! Why the long faces and the handprint on Franny's face?" Prussia asked, flailing his free arm. His other arm was being held in a death grip by Canada.

"Francis kissed me, and Lovi and Switzerland got upset with us," Spain answered. Prussia rolled his eyes.

"Franny, you are such a homewrecking whore," he retorted. France sighed deeply.

"Beh~, today is Ludwig's birthday! Please be happy!" Italy cried. Romano suddenly launched himself at Prussia, hugging him tightly and burying his face into Prussia's jacket. Canada glared slightly at the Italian.

"E-eh, Lovino? Alright, alright, let's go into the other room," Prussia chuckled, dragging the limp brunette away.

"What happened, Italia?" Japan asked, appearing at the door with Korea.

"Francis kissed Antonio, and Fratello and Switzerland got sad," Italy sniffled.

"Ah. Doitsu, happy birthday," Japan added, bowing slightly. Germany nodded his head politely.

"Today is going to be chaotic; you realize this, right?" Germany asked. Japan nodded.

"Hai, hai. I am hoping to get good Spamano action today. Yong Soo, you have my camera, right?" Japan asked. Korea nodded. Germany facepalmed.

* * *

"Sit, sit!" Italy urged, pulling out chairs. Prussia sat next to Canada, who was reaching over him to comfort Romano on Prussia's other side. Next to Romano, though it angered the Italian greatly, was Spain.

On the other side of the table was Switzerland, still glaring at the Frenchman who sat beside him. Next to France was Korea, and next to Korea was Japan. Germany sat at the head of the table, wearing a birthday tiara that was degrading his dignity by the second.

Italy set down dinner in front of everyone. In a desperate attempt to cheer everyone up, he had made everyone's favorite dishes. All except Korea and Japan, who didn't want to trouble him and told him they were content with what he would have, which was obviously pasta.

Romano had a bowl of pasta with lots and lots of tomato sauce. Spain had a variety of tapas on his plate. Prussia and Canada were having pancakes drowned in maple syrup. Switzerland and France had Rösti, and Germany was having wurst and potatoes.

Dinner went by quietly, with only a few "veeee"'s from Italy and a "chigi" or two from Romano . Switzerland and Romano were slowly forgiving their respective partners. Germany watched as Italy finished his dinner and ran into the kitchen to clean or something.

All was going well until there was a scream from the kitchen. Romano and Germany were the first two to rush into the kitchen, where Italy held his hand in pain. "Fratello!" Romano cried, running up and taking the younger Italian's hand. Italy was crying.

"Liebe, what happened?" Germany asked gently as Romano inspected his hand.

"I burnt myself badly..." Italy sniffled. "And now your birthday is ruined!" Germany kissed his lover softly.

"Nein, Feli...I'm just glad you aren't hurt worse, okay?" Germany asked. Romano helped his brother to his feet.

"He won't be able to use his hand for along time," Romano grumbled. Italy sniffled again.

"But...it's my cooking hand...and Luddy's cake..." he protested. Romano took him into the bathroom to bandage his hand. That left Germany with a problem.

"Get to work, Kuchen Fairy." Germany turned to a smug Japan with his camera out. His eye twitched, but he set to work on the cake. He hoped Italy would be okay.

* * *

Italy and Germany were asleep on the couch when the others decided to leave. Prussia smiled softly at his brother. "Mousie," he whispered. Canada was still holding on to his arm. "My arm went numb hours ago, so can you reach into my pocket and pull out our card?" he asked.

Canada blushed, pulling out the card and setting it by the sleeping lovers. Prussia didn't even notice when the Canadian grabbed his arm again, because as he said, it had gone numb hours ago. They quietly left.

France and Switzerland set down their presents, an expensive French wine and a gun painted with Germany's flag, and left next.

Japan and Korea came up, snapping a few pictures of the two. "I wanted Spamano action today, and I didn't get any. I am disappointed..." Japan grumbled.

"We can go over to Yao's house and see some RoChu?" Korea suggested.

I don't want RoChu though, I want Spamano because I have more RoChu than Spamano..." Japan pointed. Korea kissed his lover's forehead.

"How about we make our own yaoi?" he grinned. Japan blushed, quickly setting down Italy's new "outfit" as Germany's present and running off.

Romano and Spain walked over to the sleeping nations. Romano taped a fake mustache to Germany's face and cackled quietly. Then they left a card and went home.

Germany opened his eyes as soon as they left. "Lovino..." he grumbled, pulling the mustache off. "I'm glad we pretended to sleep, because then we might have had to..." Germany looked at Italy. "Feliciano?"

But Italy was asleep for real, craddling his bandaged hand to his chest. Germany chuckled, kissing the Italian's forehead, and went back to sleep.

* * *

I made Italy hurt his hand for the sole purpose of bringing out the Kuchen Fairy. Usually, the cooks are Italy, Romano, and France, which are more than enough people to cook. So I had to knock someone out, and I decided he would be really distracted about making sure everyone was happy and burn himself. Though I could have made it be Romano, or make Switzerland cut off France's hand (lmao sorry that's funny though), I chose Italy. Deal with it, fools. =D


End file.
